


Ebbs and flows of the tide

by spiffycups



Category: Baahubali (Movies), Baahubali: The Beginning (2015), Baahubali: The Conclusion (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiffycups/pseuds/spiffycups
Summary: Sivagami's POV in canon with the movies, with some imagines on the gaps and the backstories (note: not compliant with Anand Neelakantan)





	1. To Adopt or not to adopt

**Author's Note:**

> All rights to producers and creators of the movies. I own nothing.

"The Queen will deliver a boy in the next three weeks", declared the midwife. She had guided three generations of royal births in the lineage and was as knowledgeable as she was matronly. Princess Sivagami was only too happy to trust her. Bhalla would get a playmate, one to care for, and teach and guide.  "Better a cousin than no one", whispered Sivagami to herself, as she went back to the meeting with the Council of Tradesmen.

 

Later that evening, she dismissed the guards standing outside the Queen's bedchamber, and knocked and called out softly. "Your Highness, I am Sivagami. May I enter?"

A soft moan sounded from the room.  The queen sounded tired but peaceful. "Anni, are you asleep?", she tried again.

"Ah, Sivu, come in, dear."

Sivagami smiled at the nickname that the Queen dared not use in front of anyone else. It had been a pact between them decades ago when Sivagami had married Bijjaladeva. The Queen was much too affectionate a woman to refrain from mothering Sivagami when she had entered the royal household teetering on the cusp of adulthood. Sivagami in turn returned the affection when they were alone, letting the Queen play mother to her, braiding her hair and draping her sarees, as for long years they waited for a child to be born.

 

"Anni are you alright? Are you in pain? Shall I arrange more pillows or a divan?"

"As is the custom nowadays, I leave it to the Princess to decide what is right.", teased the Queen.

"Oh, Anni, just think. Our sons would be playing kings and armies. One a King, the brother the General!"

The Queen laughed. "Your son is only two months old, and you are already dreaming of armies and battles. But you are right, where would their childlike brains have room for playing house, or playing doctor? Born a Kshatriya, always a Kshatriya."

Sivagami pretended to fluff the pillows, not meeting the Queen's eyes.  She had only been married into the family, she had not been born into one of 'theirs'. She would always be a semi-outsider to people like the Queen and her husband, a commoner who had caught the prince's eye. Sivagami knew the Queen did not mean it to hurt, or to wound her sentiments, but each time she uttered her fallback catch phrase that excused her family's behaviour, it would be one more strike against Sivagami's upbringing.

 

_____

 

Three weeks came soon enough. Sivagami had put Bhalla to bed with the promise of a brother when he awoke, and had bid goodnight to her husband. He had offered to stay with her but Sivagami did not think it appropriate for any man to stand in the vicinity of the Queen's bedchamber when the King was not with her. Each night during her prayers she marvelled at the queen's tenacity to rule just as effectively without the king by her side, and prayed to Parameshwara that she would also be blessed with equal strength of mind if such a time came for her.

 

Sivagami walked sedately along the balcony of the royal bedchamber (the Queen had instilled quite early in her that princesses 'do not pace anxiously, it is unbecoming').  The quiet intermittent moans from inside had been steadily increasing in frequency and volume over the past two hours.

Just when the last groan became a shout and a gasp, the reprise was taken up by a keening fresh voice.

Sivagami rushed into the room. One look at the breathless queen who lay in a pool of blood that was many ounces beyond acceptable, and Sivagami's rising suspicions were confirmed by the tense and desperate look on the midwife's face as her hands raced with time wrapping bandages and stitching back the tears.

 

"Parameshwara Dayaa", gasped Sivagami.

"Sivuu!" The Queen looked around blindly, groping for the princess.

"I am here, I am here. I have your son. Your Highness, Mahishmathi needs you. Please, please, stay with us. Hold on to me. I have your son in my arms. The child is beautiful, he is godly, he looks like his father, and he has your eyes. Hold on for Mahishmathi. She needs you. Look at me, anni, I need you!" Her calm voice had broken down into shuddering breaths as she stroked the queen's face.

 

"Sivuu! Ba--aaahhhhhh!!-Baahubali. Amarendra. Baahubali.  Please, will you, raise him as Bhalla's brother. Not as the king's son, not as the next king, not as Maahishmathi's prince regent. Only as Bhalla's brother. He shall not be an only child. He will not be alone. Please, Sivagami!"

"Yes, yes, your Highness, anything for you. But only if you stay on! Hold on, grasp my hand, look at my eyes."

The Queen trained her tired eyes onto Sivagami. "As the Queen, I order you to rule Mahishmathi."  She took a deep breath and pressed her ringed finger into Sivagami's palm, marking an indent.

"Hail Queen mother. Jai Mahishmathi."

 

____

 

Rajamatha Sivagami Devi bowed and exited the room. She stood on the balcony on the East corner, where even in the darkest of nights, she could have pinpointed each alley of the capital. The queen had pooh-poohed her talk of what should happen to the dynasty should either of them die, but Sivagami had not caught the elder prince's attentions merely for being a pretty face. She had drawn up her own plans, and now it was time to execute them.

But the added question remained. What of the child? What of Amarendra Baahubali?

She had promised to raise him with Bhalla, and had been made Queen Mother. Not just a regent ruler, but she had become the Queen without a King. Her husband would never rule by her side, it had been set out half a century ago. Now it was up to her. Should she raise two sons, or abandon her promise?

 

The midwife walked up to her, carrying a softly swaddled bundle. "The Prince has eyes like the starry nights. Mahishmathi is indeed blessed."

Well, the midwife had never been one for subtlety. Sivagami internally rolled her eyes and graciously smiled at her. She did not stretch out her arms lest she appear to have made a decision. "Yes, the night is indeed cloudless. The stars are bright, but one amongst them is brighter tonight."

Deflection had never failed her as a diplomatic tool, and there was no exception now. The midwife sniffled quickly and bowed, and waited.

 

If Sivagami accepted this responsibility towards the boy, she would not do it for nostalgia or for past favors.  While the Queen had been kind to her and a good ruler, she had failed to provide for a contingency such as arose now. Anger rose in her, and was quelled quickly. Anger and grief had their time, and it was later, not now. As queen mother, she would have to be more calculating and futuristic than her predecessors.

The boy had good genes, and with the right training, he could be clever, strong and ruthless. Bhalla would be his foil, and together they might one day take better care of the kingdom than any before them. If the boy turned out badly, or had deformities- well, as family, she would have to take care of two invalid men. As queen, she had a duty toward a citizen like him, and that was to rule, protect and serve. She would not fail any of it irrespective of how he turned out.

Yes, overall, the child was a safe bet. With her hand in his raising, he would be a good man too.

Bhalla's brother, Baahubali.

Bhalla and Baahu.

It sounded like the perfect synchrony.

 

Sivagami turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Well, do I get to meet my nephew or do you plan to have him all to yourself?"

______

 


	2. Killing in the Royal Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time the world learnt of two facts: Sivagami has two children now, and it isn't Princess Sivagami anymore, it's Rajamatha. How does the darbar take it?
> 
> -I own nothing-

Under the cloudless moonlit sky of Mahishmathi, Sivagami stands on the balcony overlooking the city. The river is meandering far away, weaving through the capital and disappearing to parts unknown to her subjects. 'Her subjects', the phrase is now addled with meaning.

 

She is a princess no longer. Her sister-in-law has given her her son and her ring with embedded seal, and she is now an aunt, a mother and a queen. Sivagami does not care to say in what order she lists those things. Far more pressing things clamour for her attention now.

 

She strokes the child's face from within the silk blankets. "Amarendra Baahubali", she says. (She will say it in many more ways, many more times than she can count. It will be more times than she says 'Bhalla', but she does not know that now.)

Rajamatha Sivagami Devi indulges in one minute of losing herself in adoring this child that knows no guile. As one cloud passes across the moon, shadowing the soft light that permeated the palace, Sivagami draws in a slow breath and prepares for battle.

 

The Council is in disarray. Mutiny rages, and is helped along by saboteurs and anarchists. She tries her hardest to avoid bloodshed in front of infants but men… men never change. Men who her Queen had taught her about, and men who her spies in each harem kept her informed about.. These men never changed.

Sivagami drew her dagger and the court was reminded that this woman, who cradled a baby in each arm, was no trembling lamb. This was a lioness intent on protecting her pride. 

The Rajamatha wiped out her dissidents on the same night she gained newfound respect from her subjects, four new spies, a nephew (nay, a son), and a kingdom.

Sivagami does not care to say in what order she lists those things.

 


	3. Courting trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bijjaladeva is a whiny needy baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely an imagine, no canon scenes.  
> (I own nothing)

Rajamatha Sivagami Devi married a mad man. Bijjaladeva was arrogant, entitled, insensate, crooked, manipulative and disgruntled. He had no charm and no throne. He had no grace and not a good bone in his body. Sivagami put up with him for more than a decade for she was a woman of wit and cleverness who he could not play. She frustrated him, so she enthralled him. To keep herself one step ahead of him was a constant challenge, for all that he was, Bijjaladeva was a smart man.  
One evening, Sivagami dismissed her handmaidens and as they closed the door, she pulled off the royal mask she wore all day, and became Siva, the lass in the woods that fascinated and was fascinated by the prince.

"Darling, you are quiet tonight. All well?", asked Sivagami. Between them, with no one around, they were free to be as open as they wanted to be. Sivagami knew that one day such trust would fizzle out, and one of them would turn on the other, but she was happy to have it for as long as it was hers.  
"I am not, no.", grumbled Bijjaladeva.  
"What's the matter then?"  
"You pay more attention to those bumbling infants than you do to your husband. I married you, woman, and now those half-foot-tall goblins occupy more of your day than I do."

Sivagami laughed. "For all that you are a prince, you are still a patriarchal pig. They have my time, and you have my mind, Biju."

She was careful not to say he had her heart. She was never sure if that was true, so she wouldn't say it. In all the decades that they had been married, neither of them would admit even to themselves that they loved or did not love their spouse. Love was not a topic for royalty, especially in a marriage. If they had married for love, that love had been sealed off the minute they exchanged vows. If that love still flowered in the recesses of their heart, beneath all the weight of duty to citizens, duty to country, worry about espionage, worry about treasury, fear of war, and paranoia about their council, they hid it well.

 

"Then why don't I see you more often? I read beautiful poetry and draft clever puzzles, and you are not ever around for me to show it off!"  
"Well, I'm here now. Let's hear it, then?"  
"This Greek interpreter brought with him the oldest riddle he knew. What hangs at a man's thigh and wants to poke at the hole it has poked before?"  
"Oh, so it's that kind of riddle!", Sivagami sneered with narrowed eyes.  
"The answer's a key, and you're a dirty woman, Siva.", chuckled Bijjaladeva.  
"And guess what I got for being such a dirty woman? Oh look, it's the elder prince."  
"I want another child, Siva. Baby-making is such fun."  
"You crib enough when there are two children to attend to. I can't imagine what it would be like with three, good Lord!"  
"But I want a girl! She'll look like the Sun, and have a voice like sparrows, and hair like the black sky, curly like mine. Her eyes will be big and round like yours. I would want to name her Sumitra."  
"Let's hope we're both too busy to bring another child into Mahishmathi, darling."  
"Not stopping me from trying."

____


	4. Sweet sixteens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the teenage lesbian interracial quasi-royal affair you didn't know you needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely imagine, not canon. I own nothing

Sivagami was once fifteen and in love. The fresh summers brought with them searing heat and raging dust storms. Hawkers stopped by Mahishmathi in these months, bringing foreign drapes and stones. Sivagami's father was a merchant who dealt in many things, and Sivagami was his apprentice. The year she turned fifteen, one of the hawkers brought his daughter along, "to educate her about the world".  
Sivagami knew from the first time she saw Mina that she wanted her. She hadn't understood why the boys in her neighbourhood kept after her every day, but seeing Mina changed everything. Mina was sixteen, dark and tall, with black eyes and thick curly black hair. They didn't speak any common languages, so Sivagami used that as an excuse to get to know her.

Each morning they would meet up by the river, brushing their teeth and dipping into the warming water. Mina would follow her about as she walked back from the riverbank to their house, stopping by the temple for a quick prayer. Sivagami was delighted that it was the right time for the sugarcane and the mangoes to come in. She'd made it quite clear to the farmers who sold to her father, that the best produce must be given to her personally, in return for fruit supply contracts for the temple festivals for the year.  
And if she enjoyed the thick drip of mango juice down her girl friend's mouth and throat, well, that was only a bonus. But something about the way Mina caught her eye and grinned, then lasciviously licked up the drops around her lips, told Sivagami her attentions were not one-sided.

They paraded around the market lanes, hand in hand, calling out the names of the produce in their languages, and trying to say it in each other's accents. The afternoons were for sitting knee-deep by the lakes (and on one memorable occasion, to go skinny dipping). They spent what little money they had on silks and gems, twirling this way and that in their half-sarees and brocade blouses. Summer had never been more fun for Sivagami.

After two weeks, by talking with the other African traders, Sivagami had learnt enough Swahili to say 'love', and 'you'. 

On the no-moon night, Sivagami picked up her basket of bamboo. She had prepared meticulously in the morning, having malli (jasmine) delivered to her house, and spent the evening stringing it into garlands, with the three-way knots that Mina had adored. She had pulled out all the odd bits of silk that the tailors had scrapped into the reuse bins, and stitched a handkerchief from the brightest purple and blue patches. She embroidered half-moons along the border, nascent crescents that peeked out from the edges, facing outward. As a finishing touch, she gathered up black wool and wove cross-stitches until there was the silhouette of a girl, hand outstretched. It was only a stick figure, but in her lovestruck heart it looked like a masterpiece.  
In a flash of brilliance, she selected another ream of wool and stitched on a second stick figure at the opposite diagonal end of the handkerchief.

Sivagami dressed up in her best skirt and blouse, and walked to the Tradesman's Guild's guesthouse. The guards fetched Mina for her, and the two sauntered off to the riverbank. Under the starlit sky, with stars in her eyes, Sivagami turned to Mina and extended the handkerchief. The minute her arm was out, she grew embarrassed of her inane childish gift and blushed red. Mina curiously snatched it and examined it, turning it all over.  
"Kaami, Sivi?" So Sivagami showed her.  
She pulled the ends together so the embroidered girls were embracing, and when Mina took it back to hold it in her hands, Sivagami fetched the garland and offered it to her.

Mina took the garland in her hands and held it tight. She didn't put it on, or put it around Sivagami's neck.  
The minutes went by. Sivagami grew clammy with anticipation.

Mina folded up the handkerchief and tucked it inside her blouse. She took the garland and linked it around their wrists.  
"Naan vandhaa, nee... enakku, Sivi."  
"Nakupenda, Mina!", whispered Sivagami.  
"Naan vandhaa." Mina held up two fingers and said "varshum". She took out the necklace she was wearing, and slapped it until a stone fell loose from the setting. She gave the blue gem to Sivagami and repeated, "varshum."

The hawkers left a week later. Sivagami waited two years, and looked at the blue stone everyday where it sat on top of her mantel, cradled in a crystal bowl.  
Two years went by, and no word came. Sivagami had the jewellers set the gem in a long chain and wore it where it beat against her heart everyday.

____  
"My word, man! How lucky you are!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Don't you know, your Sivagami has captured the attentions of the Prince Bijjaladeva? You are the luckiest father-in-law in the city!"

Sivagami removed the hip chain and cut it until it fit on her ankle. No man would question a girl's anklets. It felt better to walk with Mina anyway.


	5. Crack fic: Modern AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College!AU. Bhalla and Devasena are friends, and Amarendra is angling for her with Bhalla as his wingman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

"You're crazy", Bhalla rolled his eyes.

"No bro she's really the one for me! She's got this amazing hair, and her voice, it's like she's not even human. Bhalla you've got to introduce us!"

"She'll kick your ass the minute you open your mouth. You've got no chance."

Baahu followed Bhalla all the way to the parking lot, whining and begging constantly.

"Fine! If you come back with a black eye don't blame me."

 

Science lab had Bhalla swapping seats with Baahu. 

"Hey beautiful", drawled Baahu.

Devasena took one long, slow look at Baahu's besotted grin. "Do I know you?", she said haughtily with her coldest glare. The temperature in the room dropped five degrees and the snickers of the other students resounded across the quiet lab.

Faced with a glacial welcome, pushing his goggles up his head and delivering his best smolder, he said in a tone that spoke of a week's practice, "Hey baby. I'm Booha" and promptly dropped his beaker and set fire to the curtain behind him.

Devasena stared wide-eyed and swapped tables with Sheethala, to the one closest to the door.

\-------------

 

"It's a disaster Bhalla! I'm going to die alone! No one will ever love me. My funeral is going to be empty and no one will know I ever lived and dined and danced and died."

"Shut the fuck up you disaster of a flirt. Who the fuck creepily says Hey Beautiful to their lab partner while their beaker is smoking?"

Dreamily, Baahu said, "SHE was smoking, man! Smoking hot!"

"You were right. You are going to die alone."

"....I'm going to see Kattappa. You're no support at all." Baahu flounced out of the room.

 

Kattappa spread out a couple of sheets and said, "The lesson plan looks feasible, and your record so far is not bad, boy. Couple of questions before we get started. Did you do any internships after school? And did you really stare at Devasena and let your equipment flame the curtains?"

Baahubali slunk out of the room.

\-------------

 

"He stared at me the whole time Sheethala! I swear he's the worst guy on campus right now. If it weren't for the championships, I would murder him in his sleep."

"The athlete meet?"

After a long minute of silence, Devasena said, "He's mine and Bhalla's debate partner."

"Oh you poor thing! Do you want some chocolate?"

"Please." Devasena sounded like she was going to cry.

 

\-------------

"I swear, Bhalla, if we win, she'll love me so much."

"If you lose, you'll be so dead."

"Support a brother and spread some love!", yelled Baahu enthusiastically.

Squished in the bear hug, Bhalla choked out, "You better not stutter or she'll never forgive me for being your family"

 

\-------------

 

"Bhalla!", cried Devasena. "It's unfair. It's vastly, bloody unfair and I don't deserve this."

"Well, he _could_ be charming and convincing sometimes."

"He tripped the entire library row over trying to do a sexy lean."

"Yeah that was only the once."

"Last week he cried in the dining hall because Prabhu told him his curls were unruly."

"Hey it's not only girls that are touchy about their hair, you know", teased Bhalla.

"Yesterday he brought his damned flute and 'nonchalantly' played 'Song of the Spring' outside my window for fifteen fucking minutes"

"Do I dare ask..." 

"He can't even play the Happy Birthday song. It sounded like he was doing illegal and atrocious things to the local wildlife."

Bhalla sighed. They sat together in dejected silence, staring at the grounds.

 

\-------------

Bhalla spent the weekend coaching Baahu on debate rules. "So remember, all you have to do is, keep saying, 'I would like to reiterate my team's points' and say nothing original. "

Baahu smirked. "I was national debate champion, I'll have you know."

"Bro you know I can't trust you. I'm a hundred percent sure you'll forget basic motor control if you're within five feet of her." The cousins ate the rest of the meal in agreeable silence.

Ultimately, they won the debate. Devasena and Bhalla delivered deadly retorts to send the opposition home with their tails between their legs, and Baahubali charmed the middle-aged judges with his cocky grins and timely bicep flexes.

As they picked up their bags and exited the room, Baahu said, "Hey that was uh, great job from your very um, mouth." He blushed red and looked ready to be swallowed by the earth.

"Thanks. If you could talk next time, and not just be a pretty face, I really don't mind going the next round with you."

"Did you just .... did you just call me pretty?", asked Baahubali, shocked.

"See you later, pretty boy!", called Devasena as she walked away.

 

\-------------

 

"It is a testament to your stupidity that you would fixate on the 'pretty' part of it and not understand she's teasing you", tried Bhalla for the fourth time.

He gave up and left the room when Baahu flopped onto the bed from his perch atop the work table and doodled D<3B on his arm in marker.

 

\-------------

Sivagami visited her boys that weekend. 

"Why is your room covered in post-its Baahu?"

"I'm worshipping a new goddess."

She turned to Bhalla. "I sent him to college on the explicit instruction that you monitor him. Is he on drugs?" 

Bhalla sighed a long-suffering sigh. "Short answer: no. Long answer: he's in love."

Sivagami laughed and laughed until she cried. "This kid, in love!"

Bhalla gave Baahu a look that said 'you're going to handle this and i'm going to leave, right now.'

Baahu turned to his aunt and said with a wide grin, "So do you remember how I said I'm finding myself in college? Well I did something better and found someone."

 

\-------------------

 

Devasena found a package waiting on her doorstep. Opening the gift wrapping, she took out a set of books and bright red lipstick with a note- "We're sorry he's such an idiot.- Signed, Booha's family".

 

 

 

 

 


	6. The seed does not fall far from the fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bhalla isn't all brawn.

Sivagami wakes to the tune of swallows singing in the leafy canopy outside her window. She puts on her armor, tied back her hair and jogs to the grounds, where Kattappa waits patiently. 

"Thirteen years and not once have I made it here before you", she observes wryly.

"Thank you Your Highness."

After that it is silence for an hour as they match blows, moving from swords to maces, daggers and finally they wrestle. Sivagami goes over her weak points again before they wrap up, and practices defensive positions twice more.

\----------

 

At court that morning, the traders complain of losses. Groundnut does not sell like it used to, and Kuntala floods the markets with enough rose oil extract that Mahishmathi's farmers rip out their roses with frustration. As she debates the advisability of trade sanctions, Bijjaladeva clears his throat and glances at the armoury wing of the palace.

"Come back in five days. The throne will have an answer for you." She dismisses them and goes to the armoury, the one place where security is so strong that no one can overhear their conversation.

"I urge you Siva, send Bhalla on a diplomatic mission. He could learn a few negotiation skills, and we know we have the cushion of sanctions to fall back on if his talks fail."

"Wouldn't Baahu be a better choice for talks? He is sweeter and more flexible with his words."

"So you raise that boy as a diplomat and Bhalla as a muscleman? Who will be King- the brain or the brawn?" Bijjaladeva frowns at the Rajamatha.

"The guildsmen are in dire straits, Bijjaladeva." Sivagami is stern.  "I cannot levy taxes if they do not earn any money from their stocks of groundnuts and flowers. I need these talks to go smoothly and Kuntala is too small a kingdom to send a proper Minister."

"So train Bhalla. It is high time the Rajamatha acted as a mother also."

Although she hears it everyday, the venom of his jibes at her perceived neglect still stings deep.

 

\---------

 

Days of intensive training later, Bhalla is tested by their Chief Advisor. She deliberately plays Devil's Advocate, taking turns to mock him and humiliate him with her behaviour and words.

Bhalla is a prince and a smart lad, and knows when to play his games. He surprises everyone in the court by quickly winning her over. She smiles proudly and declares him fit for acting as a negotiator.

 

Sivagami Devi sends her son on a diplomatic mission. 

He does not argue that Kuntala shall not sell to Mahishmathi. He comes back with contracts for sales to Kuntala's merchants, and kick back commissions of sales beyond state borders.

She sends him on every mission after that.

 

\---------

 

"Biju our boy is wonderful.", Sivagami admits in the moonlit privacy of their bed chamber.

Biting back a retort at the pronoun, Bijjaladeva softly says, "Give him a chance, Sivu. He isn't all bad like me."

Sivagami lies awake that night dreaming of a greater future.

 

\-----------

 

Kattappa pauses mid-defense and steps back, causing Sivagami to stumble forwards. "Are you unwell, Your Highness?"

She takes a long, searching look at him and asks "If you could be freed, would you want to do this still?"

Kattappa drops his shield and gapes in astonishment. "Your Highness, I couldn't possibly answer that."

"If I am not mistaken, the Rajamatha has asked you a question", reminds Sivagami.

"Well, yes." He hastens to justify it, words spilling fast as he races to keep up with his mind, "You are an excellent fighter and you need practice and the occasional coaching, and I am an expert at this so I should be the one selling my services to the use of the throne and that way the kingdom benefits."

He replays his words in his mind and swallows nervously, "I mean, not selling my services, I just mean, offering the kingdom my expertise", but she is already walking away.

 

\----------

"Bhalla, give me three reasons why I should send you to Hastinapura to negotiate the arms supplies deals. Baahu is a better swordsman and he knows their General better than you do. Why shan't I send him?" , tests Sivagami that evening.

"Mother I have negotiated three trade deals and two maritime peace talks this last month alone. I have been trained for diplomatic talks while Baahu would be a novice. I do not know any contacts in the Durbar, but this is my chance to establish my own network. I will admit I am nervous, I have not had the responsibility of a contract of this size, but Baahu in comparison has nothing to back his reputation, other than being of the family.  He is a child and can sweet-talk his way around the Court but he has not been trained for this. It would be disastrous to send an amateur to Hastinapura. If you have already decided upon him, I would request you to reconsider."

Sivagami dismissed him with a smile and stared out onto the balcony. While he had not once mentioned the welfare of the kingdom as his motive, the points he made were not invalid. Maybe it was time to trust him, after all.

 

\----------

"Bhalla do not let the winds, the wine or the women tempt your decision in their favour" Bijjaladeva advised him.

Bhalla looked insulted at the lack of faith in his father's words, and stiffly bowed. It was a long journey ahead but the warm welcome compensated for the arduous trek. 

The Durbar heard him out and debated the terms of each clause over seven long days. At the end of each day, Bhalla had no more energy to talk, and was left exhausted. He was one man against eleven, and the responsibility weighed heavier on him each day.

On the seventh night, when they had four more clauses to discuss, a comely courtesan visited his chambers with the sweetest of smiles and most fragrant of perfumes. He shut the door firmly and bolted it twice. On the eighth night, a boy of seventeen was kneeling on the floor of his chamber. After escorting him out, Bhalla put two tea tables against the door. 

It was the most stressful job he had handled. Not only had he brilliantly navigated their conversational mine fields, they were now so thoroughly impressed with him that they had voluntarily discussed cross-state contracts for large scale infrastructure and water. Mahishmathi would welcome him back with golden arms.

A month later, he entered his home again. That evening when he was wandering around the palace, soaking in the feel of home, he walked into the Court room.

Bhalla found Baahu sitting on the high throne. When he saw Bhalla, Baahu laughed lightly and jumped off the seat. Bhalla did not hear what words were spoken. He saw red, and in the midst of his anger, he found that the throne had the imprint of Baahu's back and legs on it. The throne he worked for, day and night! The duty he was born to fulfill, being given to this lad who had no experience, no maturity, no intelligence! Bhalla stormed out of the Court in rage.

 

Bijjaladeva smiled from where he stood in the shadows of the dais. 

 

 

 

 


	7. The water rises and rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So @queenofmahishmati wonderfully gave me this prompt- what if sivagami survived with mahendra instead of drowning?  
> Expect as much violence as in canon.

"Mahendra Baahubali must live!" with her last few breaths of precious oxygen, Sivagami Devi bargained with Her Lord to whom she had been praying for decades. _'If you make a deal with someone more powerful than you, always do your part first'_ the lesson had been taught to her very early.

Holding the infant up high, she let her body go limp under the waters. The river water entered her nostrils, and she breathed it in voluntarily, unable to stop the fight her body put up. She was an aging woman after all, and the adrenaline of the chase kept her body fighting longer than it should have been able to, and she suffered through every minute of it. With all the force left in her, she kept her arm raised above the water for as long as she retained consciousness. She could only hope that once rigor mortis set in, and she didnt wash down the river, her hand would lock in there keeping the child safe.

Her last conscious thought was, "Stick to your end of the bargain Parameshwara."

\------------

She heard muffled noises and felt the heat and brightness of the sun shining into her eyes. She didn't believe she was alive, but the afterlife was not supposed to feel this way. Someone was pressing down on her chest, and as she returned to her wakeful mind, she coughed and turned, suffering immensely for a few minutes. In the few intervals she could open her eyes, Sivagami understood that a few tribal people were standing around her. Dispelling all the water in her lungs, she hunched over, gasping for breath.

A woman crouched next to her and stroked her back as she calmed down to a more sedate pace. Sivagami suddenly remembered her grandson. "The child, the child!" she whispered hoarsely. The woman tapped her shoulder and said, "We have him, he's getting toweled down and fed. We thought you might not be the lady feeding him" she smiled a little.

Turning around she saw the baby sleeping peacefully in the arms of a wet nurse. "Thank you, oh thank you! We are indebted to you for his life." She accepted the towel that was being held out to her and dried herself with it while the men stood a few feet away, circling her. They gave her hot broth that warmed her insides, and a spare set of clothes to change into. 

"Lady, who are you?" enquired their Chief. Sivagami hesitated. "Please give me a few minutes alone with the child. One of your women can be in the room with us. I thank you for your hospitality but I need a few minutes alone before I can answer your questions."

Rocking Mahendra in her lap, she started thinking. The thought of Amarendra dying entirely engulfed her and she trembled where she sat. ' _The kingdom needs the Rajamatha._ ' Repeating the mantra that had gotten her through forty years of a bad marriage, through day after day of plotting ministers, saboteurs and spies, she looked down at the curled fist of her grandson. She threw her line of thought in another direction- the future.

Her son had plotted to kil- no, phrasing it like that would make it personal. Channeling her lessons on dharma, she started again. The King had ordered the assassination of the former General. The wife of the General was now chained inside the palace. The infant was with her. She frowned in concentration. What could she do now? Go back to Mahishmati, or go away from Mahishmati. If she returned to Mahishmati, Bhal- no the King, who knew she was no longer on his side, would have her executed summarily. No mercy for espionage in this kingdom. 

So she would go away from Mahishmati. Go where? She turned to the woman in the tent. "Lady I am Sivu. What is your name?"

"Sangha. I am the Chief's wife. I run the village. Who are you?"

 _'Well well, no beating around the bush'_. "I am a member of the royal family of Mahishmathi."

"Where is that?" 

 _'Maybe there is still hope.'_ "It lies beyond the hills. A group of murderers tried to kill my grandson after they killed my son. Losing everything, I jumped down the waterfall.'

"Shiva!" exclaimed Sangha. "I cannot commit to supporting you, but we will offer you our protection while you are under our roof as a refugee."

Sivagami looked up in surprise. "I am most immensely grateful. I did not expect to be sheltered, nor offered such hospitality. You are truly a great people."

"Now, go back to thinking about your plan of action."

Sivagami smiled at her business-like efficiency and asked, "There were some men chasing me. Did they make it here?"

"No, but we have had a few travelers warn us about political unrest up above. I hadn't realised you _were_ that unrest!" chuckled Sangha.

Sivagami thought for some more time. She could only move away from Mahishmathi, but she would come back when the time was right. Although these people were kind, she was still too close to Mahishmathi to avoid suspicion altogether. She could go to Kuntala, Ceylon, Sinhapura and Indonesia. These were her safest options, the rulers of which would agree to provide her protection and support her in the bid for a coup.

Sivagami flexed her shoulders and ran her ring repeatedly over her palm, judging the chances to make a military coup. The General was neutral but had leaned to her side several times in the past. With Kattappa by her side, she could easily arrange to imprison her s- no, the Rajamatha could imprison the present dictator. The boy's mother could act as the regent until he came of age. 

She returned outside to the Chief. "Kind sir, thank you for your hospitality. I am a political refugee and do not want to endanger the safety of your clan by staying here too long until I know for sure that the bounty on our heads has been withdrawn. Before I leave, I would need your assistance. May I bother you for a few maps, some clothes, a travel pack and some provisions? I will repay you with the gold I carry."

"Dear lady, do not insult us by paying for our hospitality freely given. If you must do something in return, promise us you will not endanger the life of that child like you did when we found you."

With tears in her eyes, Sivagami whispered, "By the name I carry, on the tome of the Dharma I live by, I promise to guard Mahendra Baahubali's life with my own. I shall let no harm come to him. I shall reunite him with his family and reinstate him on the throne meant for his line." 

The crowd had fallen silent. The whispers ran around, "Mahendra Baahubali, Mahendra, Mahendra". Hearing the words repeated, the child kicked in Sivagami's grasp. "Have you named him yet?" asked the Chief. 

"Yes, his name is Mahendra Baahubali. I just said that." she looked at him in confusion.

"Come my lady; While my men prepare the things you need to travel on, sit down and name your grandson properly."

Sangha lit the lamps and set out a few fruits and a new cloth on which Sivagami placed the child. "His uncle is no more." She wanted to break down in this stranger's home, wail  and lament for depriving her own grandson of his uncle who would bear him on his chest, of the father who would whisper his name thrice into his small ears, of the company of his mother who would feed him. Dead, killed on her orders, and being tortured at the hands of her son: Sivagami would spend seven lifetimes atoning for these sins.

"Hush, now, you don't cry. You can be my sister, and that would make me his grand uncle. Here, give me the boy." He lifted the boy against his chest. Patting the infant to settle him, he motioned to Sivagami to come closer. She leaned over his shoulder and whispered into the baby's ear thrice- "Mahendra Baahubali, Mahendra Baahubali, Mahendra Baahubali!" The child hummed and waved his arms. 

"See? Nothing like an infant to take your thoughts away from sad things!" Sangha laughed. 

\-------------

That night, Sivagami started the trek to Kuntala. The ladies of the village had generously wrapped the jars of baby milk in Bermuda grass to keep it from spoiling. She hitched caravan rides wherever she recognised the emblem of friendly nations, and walked the rest of the way. Arriving at the gates of Kuntala, she held out her grandson like a shield and was escorted directly into the King's rooms. 

"Witch! You kill my wife's brother who only meant well, you murder my sister's husband that honorable man, and clap my sister in irons and lock her to suffer under the harsh sun with nary water nor food, and you, manipulative woman, have the gall to seek shelter under Kuntala's roof?!" Jaya Varma thundered furiously.

"I offer no excuse. The child has no safety in that kingdom anymore. I implore you to safeguard your nephew." whispered Sivagami, head bowed, the woman who had never before feared the wrath of any man.

"And does the mother-in-law of Devasena come to us without a plan for herself?" the cold words of the Queen stung her heart.

"I would be lying if I said I only came to return your nephew to your care. I seek not asylum, but revenge against Bhallaladeva." The distant sounds of the gardens could be heard inside the silent room.

She continued, "One night of trusting the wrong people has caused so much death and pain. I am the only one who lives after this disaster. It cannot be by chance. It is my destiny and my dharma to right a wrong situation. I must do right by Devasena. She has acted honorably and I ... I was wrong. My arrogance blinded my judgment. It is no excuse; at my age, it adds to the shame of being an inadequate ruler. Your Highness, you are right- I do need your help."

She explained the scheme as they listened in rapt attention. When she had finished, Jaya Varma nodded. "The only thing I am afraid of is the might of Mahishmathi's army. If you can arrange for the general to take our side, then we shall start at once."

"Arrange for three convoys. One to Sinhapura, one to Ceylon, one to Indonesia. Let the incoming armies come to the nearby Anupa and disguise the incoming ships as nomads fleeing the pirates of the Bay. If you can arrange for them to move discreetly to Kuntala, then a portion of each army can combine troops and surround Mahishmathi from both directions, leaving only the sea open. Bhall- The dictator will not flee to the ocean, but in case he does- park a portion of the ships there to guard the borders."

Jaya Varma marveled at the lady in front of him. With nothing in her hands, she had crafted a daring but highly reliable plan that he need only execute. She had known that he was an administrator more than a warlord and had taken the decision out of his hands in planning the coup. Not to mention that she was an old woman, who had lost her most precious family to her scheming husband and son, and the mighty queen was now on her knees begging a nation that was a quarter size of her kingdom, but doing it so gracefully that he found himself overcoming his anger to help her.

"And how do you propose to keep out the invaders from claiming the Kingdom? Once the present king is dethroned, they might take over!"

"Jaya Varma- do you really have that low an opinion of yourself, your sister and me and Kattappa?" She looked wryly at him. Her lips twisted in a horrifying curl, and she bared her teeth in a mirthless laugh. "I will destroy anyone that tries to usurp Mahishmathi from its rightful rulers."

Jaya Varma understood with terror in his heart why she was called the lioness of the nation.

\----------------

That evening, she sank into a hot bath, Mahendra having been assigned to the care of his aunt and uncle. Sivagami scrubbed away at her skin until she could no longer see the traces of blood everywhere, and opened her hair from its bun. Her knees ached terribly as she stepped out of the hot area and into the cold air of the taps. She was getting old. Not older, just old. Her life was in shambles, and she had little time to rectify it if she was to spend any time at all living a peaceful life before she died. 

Underneath all the handwoven silks, beneath the heavy diamonds and glimmering pearls, she was only Siva, the girl who had never been truly peaceful , or contented, or happy. _'Never a simple life for my Siva'_ , her father had laughed when Mahishmathi asked for her hand in marriage. _'Would it have been better? To remain incognito as Siva, to have married some rice merchant, birthed three children, married them off, and pampered her grandchildren until Death knocked on her door? No thoughts of gold, of foreign policy, hostile navies, simpering ministers, scandals and threats and espionage? To have been on the other side, gossiping -Hey did you hear, the prince fell off his horse when drunk and spent the night singing to the bushes!,- and not have to be the woman woken up at midnight to ride up there to pick him up and slap him awake and bring him back to his own bed...'_ She didn't sleep that night. 

Daybreak had her writing scroll upon scroll entreating Anupa, Sinhapura and other kingdoms to join her. She could promise nothing but reciprocating loyalty to some, whereas she was calling in old favours to others hoping they would be honored. For the first time, Sivagami personally understood the obstacles against an underdog.

They had agreed that Mahishmathi should continue to think her and the child dead. She had taken the precaution of disguising herself on the journey to Kuntala, so she was confident that except the tribespeople and Kuntala's royal family, no one knew they were alive. _'Alive, but by a gossamer thread'_.

By the end of the week, two out of the three countries had advanced their support; Indonesia reluctant to endanger their men across pirate seas to engage in the overthrowing of a decade-long ruler as revenge of the ex-regent for their family troubles, had declined but promised to keep the secret safe. 

"Our strengths increase by the hour, Rajamatha" said Jaya Varma as he prepared the battle plan. This was old game to her, and she soon took over his board, rearranging the sections and explaining the strategies to the assembled generals. 

Two days later, a messenger came from Mahishmathi. "The nation mourns for the lost child. The King extends his condolences to the newly-bereaved uncle and aunt, and hopes that they may find solace in knowing that Devasena is taken care of by Mahishmathi. We shall extend you an invitation to visit when it is appropriate. Signed, His Royal Highness." 

Only the assurance of their upcoming invasion could temper the rage that arose in Jaya Varma. He stormed about the room that night, bemoaning the seas that delayed the Sinhapuran and Ceylonese armies. "They are on schedule, things will go according to plan", comforted Sivagami, holding Mahendra in her arms. If she focused hard, she could almost see three decades ago when Amarendra was in her arms, looking the spitting image of the infant she currently rocked. 

It had become habit to sleep with the child beside her, nestled into her bosom. The pristine smell of innocence still lingered on Mahendra and Sivagami sniffed him discreetly whenever she was not watched, to remind herself of the goodness of the world.

As day broke, she held the child in her arms and spoke. "For you. The war I will wage is for you. The peace I am buying with whatever is left of my power- that is for you. Your aunt and uncle, endangering themselves to restore balance to the world- that is for you. This entire life is only for you, Mahendra Baahubali. Be a better ruler than any other emperor or empress in the history of mankind. Be good, be brave, be kind. Your mother is a treasure that I kicked aside in my arrogance, and I pray everyday I can make amends. Learn your dharma from her. Learn courage and resolve from her. Kattappa will teach you everything he taught your father. I will do everything in my power to make you a better man than either boy I raised. Anything that Sivagami can do, she will do- for you, Mahendra!" she promised him, holding his feet to her forehead.

"Rajamatha, it is time. Let us ride."

Placing the child in the care of his aunt, she climbed onto the saddle and rode away, not looking back.

\----------------

It was not a messy coup like she had feared. It was a clean kill. In a matter of minutes, they had stormed the castle and taken everyone present prisoner. Sivagami only narrowly stopped the commander from killing her husband. He cowered on the floor, his legs broken and pleading for mercy. "Move away, sir. That is my husband, and I shall take care of him." As the man stepped away, she turned to Bijjaladeva.

"You schemed to murder Amarendra Baahubali. You deceived Kumaravarma and had him killed. You encouraged Bhallaladeva to arrange for my assassination. You instructed the palace guards to torment Devasena in her cell. Do you deny any of that?" her clear voice did not shake, her tone was even. 

"Sivagami, Sivagami, I am your husband. Remember we vowed to guard each other's lives? You swore on holy fire, my darling wife" he whimpered.

"Those vows were superseded by the vows you took to guard our children. When I adopted Amarendra Baahubali as my son, he became yours also. You were responsible for his care, wellbeing and protection. Do you deny any of the crimes of which you are accused?" Her eyes were lifeless.

"No, no I did all of that. Pardon your husband, the father of your son, your partner all your life..." his ceaseless begging fell on unresponsive ears.

"As the Rajamatha and ruling legal counsel, upon the tome of dharma taught to me, on the stones of Mahishmathi that I swore to ever protect with good faith,

in whose interest I shall serve, for whose favour I shall ever strive, and in whose name I shall strike down its enemies,

I, Sivagami Devi, hereby sentence Bijjaladeva to death on the counts of murder, treason and sedition."

The General of Mahishmathi, charged with responsibility to the State primarily and the first man required to respond to threats of treason, lifted his sword. 

"Do you, the condemned, wish to speak any last words?" he asked Bijjaladeva. 

Sivagami stepped out of his reach where he was clutching at her ankles and stood aside, not breaking eye contact as Bijjaladeva was beheaded.

She walked to the ministers who were held in irons. "you are not guilty of sedition or treason. Your judgement will come, only not today. You will be dealt with by Devasena. In my personal opinion, you are spineless scum who I should never have let in these hallowed halls. Begone." 

With the entire assembly in expectant silence, she walked to the throne where Bhallaladeva sat, surrounded by the generals of all three armies and Kattappa.

 

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

She was to pass judgement upon her son.

_The boy she had raised, who she had taught right from wrong, showered gifts and gold, who had fed her his childish attempts at cooking,_

_who at fifteen had crawled into her bed after a night of frightening dreams,_

_the lad of twenty who had pleaded with her to let him marry his maid,_

_the administrator who had worked to dismantle all the spy networks leeching into Mahishmathi,_

_her son who she had carried for nine months and then another three years against her hip, the boy who had asked her with wide eyes, "Ma, when aunt died, you took care of Baahu, when you die who will take care of me?"_

When she opened her eyes, she could not look into his eyes. Where had he strayed? He had conducted Devasena's wedding with pomp and splendor, personally inviting other royalty. He had begged her to attend Devasena's baby shower, and not once had he shown dismay at being passed over for _anything_ \- for marriage, for the throne, for missions.. it had always been Bijjaladeva attacking her and questioning her decisions. Her son Bhallaladeva had encouraged her to act as per her dharma, and refused to stoop when she had tried to compensate them unequally, because he did not want to make her look bad in the eyes of her subjects.

How had he murdered his brother? How could he have it in him to torture Devasena? To assassinate his own mother?

Her blood turned cold. She leaned her weight on her iron staff, gripping the head engraved with the horse, emblem of her nation. 

_'Do what is right, Sivagami. Do it for those who could not. Do it for Amarendra. Do it for your Dharma. Do it for the future of Mahishmathi- remember, Sivagami, all of this is for Mahendra.'_

Steeling herself, she beckoned for them to walk him down the steps and wait for judgment at the dais.

     Rajamatha Sivagami Devi took her seat at the durbar.

It was not difficult to seal off her emotions and present a cold facade of justice when she was in her chair, with Kattappa by her side and the thought of Mahishmathi's future in her heart.

"Bhallaladeva, you orchestrated the assassination of Amarendra Baahubali. You deceived Kumaravarma and had him killed. You attempted to have me assassinated. You instructed the palace guards to cause grief and torture the captive Devasena in her cell. Do you deny any of that?" 

"I plead guilty."

 

"As the Rajamatha and ruling legal counsel, upon the tome of dharma taught to me, on the stones of Mahishmathi that I swore to ever protect with good faith,

in whose interest I shall serve, for whose favour I shall ever strive, and in whose name I shall strike down its enemies,

I, Sivagami Devi, hereby sentence Bhallaladeva to death on the counts of murder, treason and sedition."

The General stepped forth with his sword held in his hands, each step resounding a hundred times in the silent court. 

"Do you, the condemned, wish to speak any last words?" he asked Bhallaladeva. 

"Jai Mahishmathi!" he said.

Sivagami Devi's eyes were clouded by tears when the sword beheaded her son. 

 

//END//


	8. Sivagami brought to justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Ch-7: a widow with both sons dead stands awaiting the judgement of another widow whose son she had saved.  
> Will Devasena forgive or attack? (warnings for a lil bit of angst maybe)

Bhallaladeva's head, severed from his body, rolled on the dais. The General announced, "Traitors of Mahishmathi have been brought to justice today", and sheathed his sword. The hall was utterly silent, waiting for Sivagami to break down. 

 _'The kingdom needs the Rajamatha'_ , she repeated to herself. She had discreetly blinked away her tears, knowing that if she raised her saree to wipe at her eyes, the word would soon go around that she was not wholly true to the kingdom but allowed emotions to cloud her dharma.

Sivagami Devi stood up and faced the assembled masses. "I request you all to rise for Yuvarani Devasena and her son Mahendra Baahubali."

Devasena walked in, free of chains and clad in the blood stained saree that she had worn a week ago, staggering into the palace to fight for her family's lives. Her gaze bored into Sivagami's, complex and heavy, as she walked the breadth of the court. _'_ Devasena was a sight of contradictions- her clothes though blood stained were still rich, her jewelry clanked against the oppressive silence, her arms were bruised and her body showed apparent signs of abuse and torture; yet her face was fearless and bright. Sivagami could see tear tracks on her cheeks as she came closer, but her eyes were arresting in their clarity. 

In her arms, under the cleanest part of her torn and dirty clothes, Devasena carried Mahendra Baahubali. Stepping on to the dais, she opened the bundle to reveal the sleeping child. Devasena lifted him up above her head and faced the world. "Mahendra Baahubali, son of the late Amarendra Baahubali, son of the late revered Mahadeva Baahubali", she declared with all the pride of a new mother. 

The crowd went delirious. "Baahubali lives! The lineage lives on!" Various chants could be heard from the different parts of the hall. She turned to Kattappa and beckoned him to come closer. "You will be called Thatha by a child now. Live in a way that justifies the title." she instructed, but beneath the ferocity he could see a glimmer of happiness. He took the child from her hands and held him close to his chest, whispering the mantra that he repeated each day. "Mahishmathi is my past and my future, I live for the nation, I serve the nation, and I will die for the nation." Bringing the child to his eye level, he added, "And now I live for you, I serve you, and I will be honored to lay down my life for you, Mahendra!"

Devasena motioned for him to keep the child for a few minutes. The exhaustion of the week, coupled with the stress of the inhuman grief she had undergone was crushing her. Kattappa took her hand and seated her on one of the thrones. Devasena was holding herself upright purely out of willpower, and Sivagami was briefly overjoyed that Mahishmathi had a ruler as tenacious as her daughter-in-law. Her joy was instantly stamped down by the impending judgment. 'It is time', she thought to herself. Squaring her shoulders, and raising her chin, Sivagami walked up to Devasena.

She removed the ring she had carried on her finger for thirty three years, carrying the emblem and the royal seal, and waited for Devasena to extend her palm. Devasena did not look up. Sivagami waited, with hand outstretched, humiliation burning through her skin at the insult. After a minute had passed, Devasena crossed her palms in her lap and looked away. 

"It is not a choice. The mantle passes when the time ends." said Sivagami.

"Not to a widow in mourning." denied Devasena.

"Dharma does not wait for one to stop wearing black. The nation cannot wait until time heals the grief. The nation's needs are paramount."

"I know my dharma. As a Kshatriya, I must. As a wife, I cannot."

Sivagami's throat closed up as she said, "You have no more duties as a wife. You have the duties of a queen, and a mother."

Devasena looked up in shock. "How dare.." but she could not say any more.

Sivagami trembled, swaying in grief. Clutching the engraved tip of her staff, she took a deep breath. "Sivagami has erred. The Rajamatha shall pass judgement." So saying, she took Devasena's hand and dropped the ring in her palm.

 

The Chief Scholar stepped up to the dais. "I, ___, " he waited for Devasena to repeat. 

_"I, Devasena Baahubali, daughter of Lakshmi Varma and Prabhakara Deva, princess of Kuntala, Yuvarani of Mahishmathi by marriage,_

_With God and these people as my witness, hereby take oath upon the law_

_as Rajamatha of Mahishmathi,_

_to protect its people, to serve this nation, to guard its sovereignty,_ _to act in every fashion to improve the welfare of every being in these borders,_

_and further do promise to kill for its cause and lay down my own life to uphold its ideals,_

_in good faith and in accordance with the Dharma taught to me, for as long as I live;_ "

 

The General boomed, "Long Live Rajamatha Devasena!" the cry rallied around six times.

Rajamatha Devasena inserted the royal ring on her finger and saluted the hall and the empty throne. Sivagami Devi took the crown and placed it on the throne. Devasena took the second oath.

_"I, Rajamatha Devasena, mother of Mahendra Baahubali, widow of the late Amarendra Baahubali,_

_with God and these people as my witness, hereby take oath upon the law_

_to act as regent for Mahendra Baahubali and act_ _in good faith and in accordance with the Dharma taught to me,_

_until he is of age to ascend the throne; at which time he will become King of Mahishmathi._ "

 

Sivagami climbed down the steps from the High Throne slowly, and came to stand in front of the Rajamatha's chair. She looked Devasena in the eyes and requested, "I, Sivagami Devi, am guilty of ordering the assassination of the late Prince Amarendra Baahubali. I stand in front of the court to receive my judgment."

Devasena knew that this would be her acid test of governance. The hall was quieter than a graveyard, which she supposed it rightly was. Her cousin and her husband killed by her brother-in-law, her brother-in-law and father-in-law killed by her mother-in-law- this family was utterly wretched. She looked over the court wearily. Catching Kattappa's eyes, she lifted an eyebrow, to which he responded by showing her the face of her still sleeping child. She was acutely aware that the whole assembly had followed her gaze and were now looking between Mahendra, her, and Sivagami.

Devasena nodded in thanks to Kattappa and turned to face her mother-in-law. "I speak not as the Rajamatha now. I do not want my first words today as the regent to be a call for an execution, although the possibility exists that I will say them later today or tomorrow. I speak as the wife of the man you had killed. I will speak them in public, so that the kingdom knows of the deeds that occurred, and the covert way in which my husband's assassination was ordered. Being a citizen of Mahishmathi, I have the right to request the court to investigate. I exercise that right now."

She nodded to the General, who fetched Kattappa. Devasena took back Mahendra into her lap and bounced him on her leg as he tried to latch on for a feeding. Sivagami inhaled shakily, a vision from decades past flashing before her eyes. 

"Kattappa, a lady stands before me asking for punishment for murder. You were involved in that murder. Narrate what occurred that night." Inwardly, Devasena was supremely thankful that her stoical demeanor. As Kattappa laid out the facts with as minimal emotions as he could manage, Devasena closed her eyes, leaning back on her throne. Living through it was painful enough, but the crushing slowness of justice was an ordeal she would have to learn to endure. 

It was a blessing in a way, she thought. At least she learnt how her husband had lived in his dying moments. On oath, Kattappa could only tell the unblemished truth, so it was easy for her to reconstruct the way he had spoken, the words he had said, and it was only when Kattappa narrated his death that Devasena took in one loud breath to calm herself. _'The nation needs its Rajamatha, not a wailing widow.'_ she thought to herself.

The crowd murmured and cried as Kattappa went through his tale. Devasena opened her eyes only once, when he narrated how Sivagami had ordered for Amarendra to be killed. She looked at the broken woman standing in front of them, shaking where she stood with tears running incessantly down her face. 

Kattappa was ending his narrative, "And thus I fought off the men chasing Sivagami Devi and Mahendra, and returned to the palace, where I was beaten in the dungeons for betraying the King, and the next day I was forced to shackle you in iron links and lead you to your cell of captivity."

He stopped for a minute, begging forgiveness with his eyes. On oath he was not supposed to say anything other than what he was being asked for, and so his plea came through in his expression. Devasena nodded once at him and motioned for him to continue. "This last week I have been spending most of my day getting thrashed in front of the late King Bhallaladeva, and when I received word from Kuntala's people that a coup was being organised, I organised my trusted men and helped Sivagami Devi overthrow Bhallaladeva." he concluded.

 

"Thank you. You may retire to your place." said Devasena. Turning to Sivagami, she stared at her for a long time. 

The Chief Scholar cleared his throat. "Are there any other witnesses?" he asked. 

Devasena answered, "I have heard the account of the single eye witness that remains alive. The other parties in this narrative are all dead." _'By your hand, Sivagami'_ , she did not say, although everyone heard it. "I have no other witnesses to corroborate that narrative. As the aggrieved bereaved, I waive my right to further witnesses and will not be calling upon circumstantial witnesses such as and including the palace guards."

The Chief Scholar said, "Then the judgement may be delivered."

Devasena walked over from her seat to where Sivagami stood. Even at sixty, with aches in her body and leaden weights in her heart, she still stood erect and met Devasena's eyes.

"Sivagami."

She bowed gracefully and waited. 

"You submit yourself to judgment. The court has heard Kattappa. It is time for you to speak." Seeing Sivagami's distraught expression, Devasena handed Mahendra over to her as a small mercy. 

Sivagami stood on the marble dais and began, "I request the honorable court to forgive me if I ramble. My emotions have been torn to shreds so it is with shame that I declare myself incapable of guaranteeeing a coherent and impassive narration."

"I am Sivagami Devi, former Rajamatha of Mahishmathi. My late son Bhallaladeva schemed with my late husband Bijjaladeva, to kill Amarendra Baahubali, my nephew by blood but my son in all other aspects. They deceived your cousin Kumaravarma and had him killed, and deceived me as well. I was led to believe that Kumaravarma was plotting with Baahu- pardon, Amarendra Baahubali- to kill the king.

I failed to investigate these accusations which is a direct failing of my duty. I ordered Kattappa to kill Baahubali and it was only when you returned to the palace that I had fully realised the complete chain of deceptions. I picked up Mahendra and fled, and returned with armies to overthrow these unjust impostors on the throne, and restore the power to you, to whom it rightfully belongs."

Rajamatha now here I stand, on the same stone where you stood, belly full with child, demanding justice for the man who insulted you, and I request you to deliver a death sentence so that I can join my husband and sons in Hell where I belong. Amarendra will bless you from Heaven for giving me this mercy."

 

Devasena had watched Sivagami through the entire narration, soaking in every gesture, every glance. She cleared her throat. "You ordered for the death of one whom you were informed to be a traitor by the rulers. Is that in line with your dharma and Mahishmathi's law?" the question was directed to both Sivagami and the Chief Scholar. They nodded in agreement.

"Understanding your mistake in judgement you made every effort to stop the killing, and when that failed, you attempted to save whatever lives you could. Mine was up to me, but Mahendra's could not possibly be saved by either me or Kattappa, so you fled with the child. Is that true?" 

"And you acted as best as you could, negotiating with other rulers to re-establish a morally just rule in Mahishmathi again. Is that true?"

"After the coup, you resigned immediately. Is that true?"

As Sivagami affirmed each answer, Devasena leaned back in her seat, regarding her mother-in-law with a grave face. 

"It is clear to me that you have failed in many ways." Sivagami bowed her head, nodding.

"You failed to investigate the accusations of treason." Devasena's words echoed around the hall.

"You failed to stop the arrest of the wife of the victim.

You took away their child, not informing anyone of your plans, leaving the wife of the victim to wonder in vain about the safety of her child.

Upon conquering this court, you immediately beheaded the perpetrators, and did not stop to check if that was the desire of the bereaved for the murder of her husband." Her cold tone had set every one on edge and not a person dared to breathe.

"As the bereaved, I have the right to decide what is the mode of punishment, and you took away that choice from me, Sivagami." she ended with a tone of fury.

 

Sivagami, the iron woman who had never backed down, bowed her head and nodded, holding onto Mahendra for the crutch that he was.

Devasena stood up and with six feet of fury, uttered, "Sivagami Devi, as the acting regent and the Rajamatha, I find that your actions were justified."

The silence in the court was broken only by the mumblings of the child stirring awake.

"You were informed of treason by the King and your husband, a Lord. No man shall suspect the king of false accusation, and you had no cause to do so.

You were unable to stop my arrest because you had already chosen to flee for the safety of my child. That is what I would have wished as well. I would rather rot in prison for the rest of my life than have my son killed. You made the right choice.

You were not in a position to inform me of the whereabouts of your destination, as secrecy was supremely important, and telling anyone would have endangered the well being of my child. I am glad you fled when you did.

You beheaded Bhallaladeva and Bijjaladeva without giving them an opportunity of being heard for the murder of my husband, but that is pardoned by law since traitors shall be killed first and questioned later. 

You did order for Amarendra Baahubali to be killed, but that is not murder as you ordered it in response to a threat of treason. His death shall weigh heavy on your soul, but the court does not find you guilty. If any man objects, speak now." she challenged the court.

"As no other arguments are presented, the Court releases you from these accusations. You may retire to your place."

Sivagami Devi stood frozen, patting Mahendra absent-mindedly. 

Devasena added as an afterthought, "As your daughter-in-law, I will speak with you in private. Familial discussions are not the subject matter of this Court."

 

\-------------------

 

It was half a week before the palace resumed functioning. Sivagami Devi thought she could never again see the marble floors without seeing her son's head falling bloodily onto it. She did not sleep for months, and she knew that his smile as he said for the last time "Jai Mahishmathi" would forever haunt her dreams. She did not miss her husband much, and was rather thankful for the peace she gained each day after his death.

For one year, the nation was in mourning. No festivals were celebrated, nor any social events. Visiting rulers would also wear black and adorn themselves with the bare minimal of jewelry to show solidarity to Mahishmathi's grief.

Devasena had set about dismantling the entire spy system and executing every spy who had worked for Bhallaladeva. The General questioned her extremity of dealing with such men, but her answer had him agree with her instantly- "Everyone who drinks the water dies, no matter who poisoned the river." For a year, she discussed with the council and amended the laws and procedures, and rebuilt the infrastructure of her palace converting it into a fortress, and her borders into stone walls and moats. Devasena revamped the schools to be increasingly tougher, and her people to be more suspicious and wary. 

At the end of the year-long rituals, she invited Sivagami Devi to her chambers for the first time.

The handmaidens served them while they sat, each wondering how to begin.

  
"I wish to say " they both started and stopped at the same time.

"The Rajamatha may speak first", said Sivagami.

"The Rajamatha spoke a year ago. Now Devasena wishes to speak." Taking a deep breath, she said, "We both lost the men we loved. I hope to forgive you for ordering his death, but I am not of an easily-forgiving nature. I do not know when I will completely forgive you." her voice wavered.

"He was my son. Not my nephew, only my son. My heart and soul. I raised him as my own, along with the child I birthed, and I killed them both", said Sivagami in a horrified whisper.

Devasena flung the glasses placed in front of them into the wall. She screamed, "One year! One year I have spent in mourning! But not one day have I mourned my husband. I spent the entire time, day and night, perfecting the system so that no more would a disaster like this ever again occur!" She slammed herself bodily on the wall and crumpled to the floor and cried, "Now I am done. It cannot happen again. Now, I must mourn! Now, I must mourn that I will live out the rest of my life, three quarters of a century, without my soulmate, without my man, without my best friend. How could you let this happen, Sivagami?!" the pent up rage of months poured out of her in a massive avalanche.

Sivagami went down on her knees crying, facing Devasena, "I do not know! I have been asking myself that same question for a year, Deva! I will never forgive myself. If you had killed me that day, it would have been a mercy. I will live out each hour now, my heart aching for him. The weight of regret crushes me every second. Sorry, I am so sorry, words cannot mean anything to you, but I beg your pardon for every single moment I have made you endure without Baahu by your side."

The two women sat there sobbing and angry, until Devasena finally lay down with her head on Sivagami's lap. The evening passed them by, and as the stars twinkled against the navy blanket of the sky, she pointed up. "See? That one's him." They cried themselves to sleep, with Sivagami leaning against the wall and Devasena on her lap. 

They spent a week holed up in that room, assigning their duties to everyone else, while they fought out their anger and grief, and at the end of the week, Devasena walked out of that room, hand in hand with her mother-in-law, and ordered for that room to be torched from the inside and locked and sealed. "Never again will anyone use that room. We have emptied out too much grief and negativity for that place to be anything but a pathway to hell now." Sivagami smiled for the first time in thirteen months.

After a long hot bath and a new set of clothes, the two women spent the entire day in prayers, letting the heat of the puja fire wash over their exhausted bodies. As dusk set in, Devasena asked for her son. Their hearts opened anew with joy when Mahendra took his first steps, stumbling and swaying, with a great smile plastered on his chubby face at seeing his mother again.

Devasena laid a hand on Sivagami's arm. "What do you want to do now?"

"I want to retire to the forests and live as a hermit. I have done enough Kshatriya duties, and the kingdom is in capable hands. Renunciation is the only path for me to atone for my sins now." A gentle smile was on Sivagami's face as she replied.

"I was... I was thinking during the puja that... it might be awfully lonely for us now. I have no family apart from you and Mahendra, and while a boy can grow up with friends, I need support. Maybe... if you are amenable, may you consider staying here with us for a few years, and then moving on to the forests?" asked Devasena hesitantly.

"You cannot look at me without being reminded of the atrocities I have committed against you, Devasena. Yet you ask for this!" marveled Sivagami.

"Yes, but... you raised Amarendra. Bhalla was a vile man under the influence of his father. Now that that danger has passed, maybe you can raise Mahendra as well as you did his father, or even better. Consider this a widow's request." Devasena's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Parameshwara. Mahishmathi is blessed beyond description to have a queen who is so magnanimous."

"The word you are looking for is selfish, and I am the regent." smiled Devasena.

Sivagami shook her head and picked up Mahendra from where he was toddling on the ground.

 

\----------------

"There are three traders to whom we supply and from whom we buy. We have reciprocated absolute amounts on each open position, so our exposure is hedged. But the yen is disadvantaged against the rupaiya, which is gaining against the riyal.

Mahendra, your task is to structure our gold supply contracts to maximise as well as regularise the cash flows, while maintaining a good reserve of solid gold, and make the highest arbitrage profits. While you're at it, you can decide if you want to restructure the liquidity position using gold, or improve it with currency reserves.

The rider is that if you change out gold for cash, the currency you use cannot be pegged to any of the nations we buy from.", said Sivagami.

Mahendra was beginning to understand why all the merchants went away from court with a headache. "Grandmother, is it necessary to do this? It is so difficult"

"If you make me profits, I will allocate a suitable proportion of that to your allowance."

Mahendra reached for his ink and quill. 

 

\---------------

 

"See what I brought you back from Hampi!", shouted Mahendra as he ran into her chambers.

"I am not deaf yet. There is no need to shout at me, boy." chided Sivagami.

"Well then see!"

"A map? Child, anybody here could have drawn you one", said Sivagami, brows furrowed.

"No, this needs work! The borders aren't correct. We have to redraw our maps as well to extend until here", he pointed at the outer edges of the Hampi map.

Sivagami kissed the top of his head. "Barely nineteen and already conquering states! I could not be prouder!"

"Also, grandmother, while I was there, their princess is such a beauty as I have never seen..."

"I am _not_ marrying you off at nineteen. Perish the thought." Sivagami turned back to her book.

"No, no, not marriage. Can you just see Avanthika? I invited her to the palace..."

Sivagami sighed. There was no stopping this lad. He took after all the men of their family. It also did not help her case that women even of her age were falling for him. The lad was a menace to the peace.

 

\---------------

 

Devasena marched into Sivagami's chamber a little past sunset. "Prakelaka", she announced grimly. Sivagami leapt into action, closing the blinds and instructing the guards to give them space. The savage nation of Prakelaka had attempted to attack Mahishmathi twice in five years, and Devasena was losing patience. Not only were they laughably undermanned, the attackers had not even crossed the moats of Mahishmathi. If Devasena was worried about them, then something was up. 

"They have allied with four other nations and are planning to attack us. They will reach our borders in nine days. We are outmanned by two thousand foot soldiers, and our allies' reinforcements cannot arrive before eleven days, what with the monsoon that has already reached Kuntala. Aslam Khan will delay them for us with road blocks but he cannot buy us more time than one day."

"The artillery?"

"Hard to say. We are not sure who they have joined hands with, so until we receive news from our men, we are in the dark."

"Prepare", said Sivagami.

In war time, Sivagami was very judicious with speech. She had learnt the mistake of talking too much, in one ill-fated encounter where the plans she had made had been overheard and four lives had been lost. 

Devasena nodded and left, flanked by the General on one hand, Kattappa on the other, and her staff trailing behind her. 

Sivagami drew up the maps and set up a battlefield board on the vast table, moving pins around while she played chess against herself. Mahendra soon joined her and played against her, and in half a day they had their plans ready. 

Mahendra was in charge of the artillery and armory, Kattappa in charge of the men, Sivagami leading the guerillas and Devasena manning the fortress. The invaders arrived on schedule and faced a bloodthirsty pride of lions who were fighting for their clan.

Devasena, for the first time in twenty three years, felt a twang in her heart as her arrows left the bow. _'Naa viral! Manibandham, Bahirmukham! Dwaja!'_ she could almost hear his voice as she lined up three arrows in the same go.

Mahendra was cutting through the attackers as easily as rice stalks, and chatting casually with Kattappa while they continuously updated their body count.

Sivagami smiled, hearing snippets of their conversation as she plunged her sword through the hearts of the men from four states.

Avanthika was a fury unrestrained, jumping over the dead, her strength belied by her petite frame; and as the attackers misjudged her power and swung casually, she stabbed them and kept moving on as through a race.

Over four days and nights, the people of Mahishmathi re-established their dominance, and the feast they held was mostly accompanied by every soldier remarking on the bloodlust of the tiny Princess. Avanthika pleaded with them to forget her ferocity in peacetime, but Sivagami Devi held up a hand. "If you are perceived as fearsome, use it to your advantage. If you are perceived as an underdog, use it. If they look upon you with derision, use it to subvert their position of dominance. Whatever they see you as, they have already limited their perception to exclude everything else, child. So use their tunnel vision to hit them with the other facets you hold." Avanthika was constantly learning from her husband's grandmother.

 

\---------------

 

As the winter came, the palace quieted down, bundling in upon itself. Mahendra and Avanthika spent more time re-learning history and strategy from Sivagami and Devasena, and discussions on battle plans carried them through the winter.

Spring saw them preparing for the puja. "Twenty six years, can you believe it?" asked Devasena. Sivagami shook her head. "How young they are!" 

"Tell me, amma, was I also this young in your eyes when I undertook mine?"

"Deva, age is trumped by experience. I did my first one when I was nineteen. I had seen no wars, no troubles. By the next one, I thought I had seen everything. When you undertook yours, twenty six years had not passed, but I had matured even more. Yet here I am, seeing the fourth one in my lifetime, and I wonder how much more there is to see in life."

"Do you miss him?" asked Devasena quietly, taking Sivagami's hand in hers.

"Not as much as you do." lied Sivagami. Her heart ached everyday for a lost husband and two sons, but she could not say that to the woman who's husband she had had killed.

They sat there in the silence, watching the trees bloom.

 

\---------------

 

 

 

She died in her sleep, dreaming of the vast fields of Mahishmathi, where she was still a young mother, chasing Amarendra and Bhalla around the flowers, feeding them by the gurgling blue stream, spinning them around and playing hide-and-seek, and as she realised her dreams were morphing into the memories, she pulled the most secret ones out, relishing in the peace they accorded her-

_Memories of her childhood crush, of her first kiss and dancing in the rain, of the first time she had tasted mangoes, of carving her first sculpture,_

_of when Bijjaladeva carried her around on his shoulders as a newly-married couple,_

_her mother-in-law draping her sarees, Amarendra's mother gossiping with her on the latest scandals, Mahadeva Baahubali teaching her the Dharma and Mahishmathi law every morning,_

_Kattappa protecting her from threats real and tangible, and his loyal heart trying to shield her from emotional abuse,_

_the joy of holding Bhalla in her arms for the first time, the sleeping child resting peacefully against her breast,_

_her joy doubling at receiving Baahu,_

_the summers she played in the fields with them, the winters she sparred with both of them with the palace guards witnessing their duels,_

_Baahu's witty tongue lightening every tense moment,_

_her favourite elephant giving her a ride everytime she visited the temple,_

_the utter joy of watching Mahendra say his first words, and hearing "Grandmother" fall from his lips like a drop of nectar that she wanted to catch and store within her heart,_

_Avanthika's infectious laughter permeating every hallway, her lithe frame skipping gracefully across the worn stones of the palace,_

_the adrenaline rush of winning battles,_

_the moments Devasena had turned childlike and become the daughter Sivagami had always wished for,_

_Bhalla's face shining golden in the afternoon sun, lips parted to parry Baahu's jesting words,_

_the twenty odd years she had got to spend with Devasena as a friend, as equals, and Sivagami finally having the unconditional friendship of a girl she could trust,_

_the peace she had felt when Bijjala finally fell- the relief of not having to withstand his manipulation anymore,_

_her palpable excitement when her father would return from long months at sea from Sinhapura, bringing with him silks and spices that would make her the most popular girl for the coming months...._

With the memory of being ensconced in the arms of the ones she loved, Sivagami took a deep breath, thought of her Lord, and breathed out for the last time.  

 

\-------------------------

//END//

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i put a lot of time in this, i'd love it if you could take a couple of seconds in leaving me a comment :)


End file.
